


Caught in the Closet

by chevrolangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caught, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevrolangels/pseuds/chevrolangels
Summary: originally posted ontumblr, for dragonbradbury.This one was really fun to write!!Hope you enjoy  ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	Caught in the Closet

If Dean had to choose, getting caught making out with Cas in the janitor’s closet by Jody Mills was probably the best he could hope for.

Nobody else would’ve been as chill—Ms. Rosen probably would’ve told the whole damn school, what with her big mouth, Henriksen would have straight up given them detention—and Crowley would’ve probably kicked their asses right then and there. So, considering, Dean guesses he’s pretty lucky.

“Alright,” she says, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. “Out.”

Cas throws Dean a sheepish look, then quickly disentangles himself from Dean’s arms, both of them clambering out of the cramped closet and spilling out into the hall in an altogether ungraceful way. Dean clears his throat, wiping his mouth with one hand, trying to comb his hair back into place with the other. Mrs. Mills crosses her arms.

“You boys’re supposed to be in class, am I correct?”

Cas twists his fingers together, looking down at his scuffed sneakers.

“Yes,” he says meekly. Despite the complete awkwardness of the situation, Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. Since when is Cas such a blushing rule-follower—

He gets an elbow to the side, and Dean hunches over, letting out a soft _oof_.

He looks up. Both Castiel and Mills are staring at him, her with an eyebrow raised, Cas with a pointed look. Dean nods hastily.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.”

He throws Cas a sharp glare.

“We got—”

He swallows.

“Distracted,” he finishes lamely.

Jody looks between the two of them.

“I can see that.”

Dean feels Cas shift his weight, knocking him slightly with his shoulder, and Dean can’t help a little grin. Yes, okay, Jody is a teacher—but she’s a friggin’ substitute—and her power over the two of them is basically next to nothing. They’ll get a slap on the wrist, a scolding probably, a warning not to do it again; and then everything will go back to normal. And inevitably, next week Dean and Cas will be in the janitor’s closet again, yanking at each other’s clothes and trying to shush any groan that gets too loud.

“We’ll just be on our way,” Cas says calmly, grabbing Dean’s arm. He smirks at him as they turn their back to her, heading off back to class.

“Hold it!”

Dean pauses. Beside him, he sees Cas freeze too.

Hm. This is unexpected.

He turns, putting on his most charming smile.

“What’s up, teach?”

Mrs. Mills shakes her head.

“Uh uh. Don’t think you’re getting away with this little stunt. You’re going to the principal’s office.”

Dean’s grin slides off his face.

“Oh, no,” he whispers. “Please no.”

There’s no way. She couldn’t send them to the principal’s office—Dean would take literally any other punishment.

“Mrs. Mills—”

“C’mon,” she says. “Let’s move it.”

She puts a hand on Cas’s shoulder and steers him down the hall, and Dean has no choice but to follow. Seriously, she can’t know how absolutely terrible of an idea this is—but there’s an irritatingly smug look on Mrs. Mills’ face that tells Dean she knows _exactly_ what’s she’s doing. Dean considers running.

Then he remembers Mills is also a retired sheriff, and she’d probably chase him down and tackle him before he even gets around the corner. Dean swallows.

They’ve been sitting outside her office for about 10 minutes when Mills and the principal finally come out. Mrs. Mills heads towards the hall door, but Castiel catches her eye before she leaves. She winks.

The principal beckons at the pair of them, her face stern.

“Come in,” she says crisply, nodding her head towards the open door. Dean goes pale, but stands, shuffling meekly inside. Castiel follows.

They sit opposite her, and Dean immediately sinks down in his seat, as if that could help him disappear.

“Castiel. And Dean.”

The principal folds her hands calmly, looking at the two of them.

“Have to say, I’m a little surprised to see you two in here,” she says. “You aren’t really ones for getting into trouble.”

Dean slumps down further, the tips of his ears pink.

“Guess we broke our streak,” Castiel mutters. Dean shoots him a glare. The principal just looks amused.

“So.” She raises an eyebrow. “Want to tell me why you’re here today?”

Dean looks up.

“Mrs. Mills didn’t tell you?” He squeaks out. The principal smiles.

“Oh, no. She did.” The smile gets wider. “Just wanted to hear it from you.”

Dean chokes a little, turning bright red. Castiel quickly jumps in.

“Look, we _were_ in class, honestly—but Dean forgot his book in his locker and I had to go to the bathroom so we just decided we’d go together and—”

He stops to take a breath, knowing how ridiculous it sounds. Castiel glances over, but Dean has somehow squished himself nearly flat against his chair, if that’s even possible. He’s not getting any help there.

Castiel sighs.

“We were in the janitor’s closet, okay? Because…um.”

Castiel trails off helplessly. The principal is merely staring at him.

“Because, we’re, um. We’re kinda, uh, d-dating.”

For a moment, she doesn’t say anything. Then she sits back.

“I see.”

The principal taps her fingers against the desk.

“Well, first. Let’s deal with the cutting class.”

Dean brightens a little, perking up in his chair. The principal stands, crossing over to the file cabinet over in the corner.

“I will have to inform your parents, of course.”

Castiel groans, but Dean just rolls his eyes, finally deciding to speak.

“C’mon, it’s Mr.— _excuse_ me, _Marv_ ’s class. And he’s a total weirdo, seriously, what teacher asks kids to call him by his first name—”

“—And it’s share day,” Castiel chimes in helpfully. “Which we all know is just an excuse for him to read his crappy poems to the entire class—”

“—So excuse me for not wanting to sit through that,” Dean finishes, grumbling a little.

The principal slides the drawer of the file cabinet closed, their records in her hand.

“So you decided to lock yourself in the closet?”

“Well, if it was locked, we wouldn’t be here, now would we,” Dean retorts.

She gives him a look.

“While I won’t disagree that Marv has…interesting literary tastes,” she says delicately, “that’s no excuse for skipping class.” She sets the two folders on her desk.

“Dean, this won’t look good on a transcript. Especially for MIT.”

“Then make sure it doesn’t go on the transcript,” Dean says under his breath. But Cas is looking at him, surprised.

“MIT? Really?” A slow smile spreads across his face. “You didn’t tell me you applied.”

“Not really the time, Cas,” Dean mutters.

“Now. To the real question.”  
  


They both look up. The principal crosses her arms.  
“How long has this been going on?”

“What?” Dean says innocently.  
She purses her lips, and gestures at the two of them. They’re obviously leaning towards each other, Dean’s hand nearly on top of Cas’s. He hadn’t even realized. He quickly pulls back.

Cas bites his lip.

“A couple months?”

“A couple—”

She stops, closing her mouth firmly.  
“And this whole time, you’ve been _lying_?”

“Not lying!” Dean says hastily. “We just…” He swallows.

“Didn’t…mention it.”  
“Selective omittance,” Cas adds helpfully.

The principal pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

“You two…” 

Dean gets a look on his face, and glances over at Cas, smirking.

“Well. Mom _always_ says: if you don’t have anything true to say, don’t say anything at all.”

She turns around.

“I never said that!”

“I think it’s ‘nice to say’, Dean,” Cas whispers.  
“Shut up, Cas,” Dean snarks back.

Mary comes around of the edge of the desk, planting a hand on her hip.

“You are always twisting my words. I certainly would not tell you to lie, especially to me. _Especially_ about something like this.”

Dean looks down at the floor again, sticking his hands in his pockets. Mary sighs.

“Does your brother know?”

“No,” Dean says, at the exact time Cas says, “Yes.”

Dean looks at him in exasperation.

“Dean, he walked in on us at least three times.” Cas shrugs. “Pretty sure he knows.”

“Oh, so Sam’s been lying to me, too?” Mary goes to sit back in her chair again, scoffing theatrically. “What a bunch of dishonest children—”

“Sorry,” Dean says sheepishly. “I, uh, kinda bribed him to not tell you. He’s been making me do all his chores for the past week.”

She presses a hand to her cheek, a soft ‘ahh’ escaping her lips.

“ _That_ ’s why the house has been so clean.”

She squints at the pair of them for a minute, debating. Dean chances a weak smile. Cas seems pretty unfazed, like always.

Then Mary drops her hand.

“Well. I was considering letting you off easy, but now I don’t think so.”

Dean sits up.

“Mooooom!”

“Detention after school with Marv,” she says smartly. “I think that should do the trick, don’t you?”

Dean just flops back in his chair, scowling.

Mary adjusts the nameplate on her desk, making a shooing motion with her hand.

“That’ll be all, boys.”

They both stand, going meekly towards the door. She picks up the phone.

“I’m calling your parents, Castiel. And I’ll let them know you’ll be at our house for dinner tonight.”

They pause at the door, looking back. Dean smiles.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Oh, get out of here,” she says, waving them away.

Dean and Cas share a look, a grin on both their faces. Castiel grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls him out the door, closing it behind them with a soft _click_.

Mary leans back in her chair, unable to stop smiling.

“Bout damn time.”


End file.
